The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage, and more particularly to increasing storage space for processes in data storage systems.
In computer software, and particularly computer databases, the term “data warehouse” is generally used to refer to a unified data repository for all customer-centric data. A data warehouse environment tends to be quite large and can store a significant amount of data. The data stored in the data warehouse can be cleaned, transformed, and catalogued. The data can be used by business professionals for performing business related operations, such as data mining, online analytical processing, and decision support. Typically, a data warehouse is associated with an extract, transform, and load (ETL) processes and business intelligence tools. The ETL processes are capable of extracting data from source systems and bringing the data into a data warehouse.